


Dusk of the World

by aldiara



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, Drabble Day 2012, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arwen mourns Aragorn's passing.</p><p>Written for the "Dead by Morning" prompt during <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/8483.html">Drabble Day 2012</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dusk of the World

After their daughters had offered their farewells, Arwen bade them leave, for though she loved them, she would not have them near. They were young yet, and had not known true sorrow; she would spare them while she could.

Chance mocking her, the sun set as Aragorn passed into the undying lands, smiling at her, speaking her name. The Queen of Gondor had seen pain, but she felt it stab her then as though it were a spiky plant just blossoming in the garden of her world; she could not help but whisper, "Do not leave me," all in vain.


End file.
